


It All Worked Out

by homiehoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, also no harry soz, honestly zayner's so grossly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiehoran/pseuds/homiehoran
Summary: This gorgeous creature is in a cute little flannel and Jesus Christ, is that a flower crown in his hair?(the one where Zayn experiences literal love at first sight)





	It All Worked Out

**Author's Note:**

> HEY what's up pals. This lil blurb as been sitting on my laptop for months (under the doc name: "bad attempt of college au"), so I have released it into the wild. Listen,..,.,. I love college!ziall so here's Zayn falling in love with Niall with too many metaphors with Niall and the sun but HEY it's truth. I wrote Zayn to be so disgustingly in love with Niall I can't handle myself sometimes lollll

The first thing that Zayn thinks when he walks into the noisy administration's office is that he really, really does not want to be here. For starters, its fucking hot in California, he’s sure that the front desk lady gave him the wrong schedule because no way in the hell is he going to retake Calculus II, and he’s positive that he forgot to put on deodorant before running out the door this morning. So that’s great. 

“And here we have the Adam’s Library. Some famous guy named Philip Adams built this way back when,” Liam started as he stared intently at his cluttered clipboard. So many papers were clutched under the weak hold of the pullback metal that Zayn was concerned it was all going to collapse onto the ground. 

Zayn nodded like he was interested even though he didn’t have the heart to tell him that he already checked out the campus the day before. Plus, Liam looked like he was having the time of his life explaining the roots of this old looking building. Zayn moved his sunglasses up to his forehead and tried not to sigh too obviously, he was raised to be a polite guy after all. At least Zayn tried to come across as well-mannered to people who deserved it. For example, Liam who is now ever-so-kindly giving Zayn facts about a senior prank that once took place at this exact location. 

Zayn, a new incoming sophomore, had just transferred this semester from a school across the country. The sudden change in career paths from engineering to english certainly caught his parents off-guard, but here he was, starting over again. 

“Yeah, so then we can go over to Honor Grove, it’s where a lot of students study and hang out and-”

A loud scream cuts off whatever Liam was saying and Zayn flinches a little from the sudden noise. When Zayn turns around he sees a flash of blonde hair headed right towards them and that’s when everything slows down for a few long seconds.

As if it was in slow motion, Zayn takes in the small figure with blue eyes as bright as his smile and high tops that looked way too big on his feet. This gorgeous creature is in a cute little flannel and _Jesus Christ_ , is that a flower crown in his hair?

The boy finally is in reaching distance and Zayn resists the immediate urge to see if his cheeks feel as flushed as they look. 

“LIAM!” he says loudly in an alarmed tone and that’s when Zayn realizes that Blondie was being chased by someone. This someone who was in a weird looking costume with lots of green. Zayn couldn’t really think about that fact for too long because then Liam is making a strangled noise as his face is hit by a pile of silly string straight fresh the can.

This blonde sunshine of a boy is absolutely stunning and Zayn resists the urge to shield his goddamn eyes when this kid’s head pops up behind Liam’s shoulder. Zayn just stares more closely at his blue, blue eyes and wonders if he’s going crazy because he _swears_ he sees them sparkling-

Zayn is then hit with a face full of bright blue silly string (certainly does not compare to his eyes though).

“What on Earth are you doing?” by now Liam looks like he just accepts his fate as he stares at the two boys who are now running around in circles around him with an unamused face. Each time they make a full rotation, more silly string ends up on Liam rather than the guys who are actually at war. 

“Come here, you little shit!” the brunette one says. When Zayn takes a closer look at the boy’s strange attire, he realizes that he represents a very ruffled looking Peter Pan. The iconic green hat with the feather sticking out of it made it click in Zayn’s head. 

“NEVER!” the blonde boy shrieks and Zayn has -5 seconds to prepare for the unnamed boy to use Zayn’s body as a sheild as a replacement for Liam who is, as Zayn predicted, grumpily picking up his millions of papers that indeed fell to the floor in a dramatic pile. Zayn honestly thinks he would’ve helped Liam, really, but the boy who is currently clutching his arm smells quite wonderful.

Zayn turns down to peer at the boy and can literally feel his face heating up from being so close. At this point, Zayn isn’t sure if this is just a sun metaphor or if he’s just blushing. The grin that the shorter boy throws at him makes Zayn beam back automatically and that’s when Zayn notices- _Holy shit_. 

He’s got glitter? On his cheeks? Fucking glitter.

Or maybe he’s just glowing in Zayn’s mind, but nevertheless Zayn can feel his jaw slightly drop open. This boy was gorgeous. 

The blonde boy tilts his head in confusion for a second before he’s forced to break his gaze when another shot of silly string narrowly misses Zayn’s face (again) by a few inches. With another war-like scream followed by another boom of laughter, the boy is off, the brunette right on his heels.

Zayn’s whole body turns just so he can watch the two boys running along the rest of the campus. A group of girls start giggling when the blonde runs passed. Hell, Zayn would, too. 

A few seconds later he’s finally tackled by the one dressed as Peter Pan and Zayn realizes that he’s been staring. Liam appears next to Zayn while idly picking the leftover silly string from his hair. “Who,” Zayn breathes out, “was that?”

“Oh, that was Niall and Louis. I suggest keeping as far away from Louis as possible, though. He’s a little much the first time ya meet him, like” Liam is already walking away, but Zayn’s eyes have shifted back to the sunshine who is currently being piggybacked by the other. He can’t help but let his stare linger until Liam is clearing his throat and Zayn shuffles along with a dazed expression. Liam’s talking about a popular cafe somewhere on the left, but all Zayn can think about is how a certain someone would look with the glasses he saw hanging on the collar of his flannel shirt.

___________

Later, hours after the tour is over and Liam let Zayn roam around by himself, Zayn decides to head back to his newly assigned dorm. He put all his belongings early in the day, but the house was quite empty since most of the students were in class unlike Zayn who didn’t officially start until Monday. 

Zayn’s calmly humming the Weeknd’s new song as he enters the dorm, when he almost chokes at the sight of the boy just lounging on the couch with a fucking lollipop in his mouth. Zayn’s stuck in the doorway in such shock after spotting the flower crown that’s crookedly laying on the nest of blondeness. He’s positive he’s walked into the wrong house. Zayn’s debating on whether loving the universe or hating it. 

“Hey, mate. Alright there? You seem a little shaken up” Blondie says with his eyebrows scrunched up in concern. Zayn’s so distracted by the way the kid’s lips look insanely red from his candy that it takes him a few seconds of awkward silence before he fully process what he said.

“Oh- no! No.. uh” zayn looks at the door again just to positively make sure that he’s in the right place when there’s a hand on his shoulder and Zayn meets Liam’s polite eyes and nice smile. He feels instantly calmer.

“Zayn! I was about to come find you. And I see you’re reunited with our boy Nialler. Thanks for the face full of silly string by the way.” Niall grins with his red, red lips stretched over that stupid cherry lollipop and shoots Liam some finger guns and a wink. 

“Right…” Zayn drawls out as he steps fully into the apartment so that Liam can close the door. He gets a another pat on the back before Liam is dropping his bag by the door and dropping a kiss onto Niall’s head before disappearing into the kitchen.

Niall cheerfully waves Zayn over and pats the empty spot on the couch and Zayn gulps. 

_Niall_. He’s the most beautiful boy that Zayn has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> And WOW i have no idea where in the frick this was going but the thought of zayn falling in love w niall at first glance makes me weak in tha knees :’-)
> 
> debating on whether or not to continue this lil thing?? btw louis is dressed as Peter Pan for theater (bc king) and Niall is supposed to be dressed up as TinkerBell, but he ran away which is why they were fighting with silly string!!!!!
> 
> Also leave some comments if you want. Fun stuff. Fun stuff. Thank for the readzz
> 
> [my tumblr](https://homiehoran.tumblr.com/%22)
> 
> -Anne (i actually wrote this one-shot in like 30 minutes lmao)


End file.
